


It's Called Acting

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: This time Myungjun has slipped too far, shown to much, and tipped his hand. Maybe that's not a bad thing. Maybe Jinwoo feels the same way.





	It's Called Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Well MyungJin did [THAT](https://twitter.com/PC_960315/status/1069911602495840257?s=19) so I had to do this...I wrote like 330 words right after seeing the first pictures...
> 
> Regardless they made my whole day amazing ❤

Myungjun worried his lip looking at the twitter feed, that he told himself he wouldn't anymore. But he just knew he slipped up and this was the fastest way to find out. He knew the names of a few of his own fansites and a disgraceful amount of Jinwoo's that he'd never admit to. Granted he was more willing to admit knowing them rather than why. Because _why_ jeopardized everything, just as the pictures from the fanmeet today jeopardized everything. For just as he feared his feelings had been written all over his face.

He thought he'd been able to control them better, to _control himself_ better, like he had mostly done at the practice run through. The group's funny looks following his performance having been waved away with a simple ‘acting skills improved’. Much like he waved away any of his slips up away at the dorm or the company or wherever they were. With a dismissal wave of his hand and the excuse that he was just _practicing_. No matter what time it was. He wasn't sure they bought it. But their tight smiles and lack of response was enough. He hadn't had to explain himself.

These pictures however told him everything he needed to know about how badly he was failing at hiding his feelings. And he wasn't sure that he still had to. That maybe failing wasn't all that bad. That admitting he’d fallen wasn’t _all bad._ Because Jinwoo looked kind of into it in the pictures too. But Jinwoo _was_ acting, _was_ playing a part. Even if their leader was normally adorably shy, that was part of his part here too. He could see it on the blonde’s face, the need to laugh. He'd had it too of course, but his own was more the disbelieving sort at the fact they were really doing this. He'd actually let it out when he'd heard.

Still it was part of their job, had been part of their job for a very long time. And slowly, but oh so slowly, it had grown on him. It was only over time that he had realized his own true feelings, and they weren't what he expected. And it showed in the same way they built up, slowly and over time. Slipping through the cracks of his defenses just like Jinwoo had. The changes were subtle at first, so small even he missed them. But not now, now they were huge. Like the distance between best friends and lovers. A chasm in his own emotions he’d unknowingly crossed, and there was no bridge back.

There was solace though in the fact that Jinwoo, or even the other members weren’t likely to see the photos. Or to see the tweets one of which had amused and hurt him all once. A tweet about how Jinwoo had gotten a lion tattoo because he wanted Myungjun close to his heart. He understood why of course. After all, once the fans figured out Jinwoo's tattoo, it seemed like he was growing his hair out since before it. Of course, that was a bit backwards to what actually happened. He’d started growing his hair out after Jinwoo got it, the fact it made him look lion like was another story.

Really there were many tweets about ‘MyungJin’, the ship name the fans had given them long before their official debut. Most of them were in shock that they’d _‘done that’_ or along the lines of normal fangirling. But there were a few, just a few that were skeptical. The question ‘are you sure he was acting’ popped up in those tweets. They were the tweets Myungjun didn’t want Jinwoo to find, or the other members. They really acted dumb sometimes but none of them were that far from smart. He did have his doubts somedays of course, for himself included. But that question would inspire more questions.

 _Questions were bad._ Questions would lead to answers and, no matter how hopeful Myungjun felt after those photos, he knew answers were bad too. He wasn’t a very good liar after all, and if they asked him straight up if he was falling in love with Jinwoo...He couldn’t lie about it. He could stretch the truth a little, and beat around the bush. That much was easy, he’d been doing it for months now, maybe even longer without his notice. But he couldn’t let them find out he was in love already, had been for longer than he was even aware.

It had happened so subtly, snuck up on him and mugged him in the dark. One day he had just woken up, looked at Jinwoo in the kitchen and his heart had _melted._ He could recall the pajamas their leader was wearing, the exact way his hair had drifted up into a mess, and the smell of coffee. It had felt like the world stopped, sputtered, and restarted again all in the span of a sleepy smile aimed in his general direction. And when it did he was hit with the realization that he wanted, _no needed,_ to kiss the other male to feel complete. He had, a quick cheek kiss he played off as teasing. In reality though he had felt mortified at being unable to control himself.

Since then he’d kept a tighter control on himself and reluctantly gotten acquainted with Jinwoo’s fansites. Only now it was all crumbling down, he couldn’t justify anything that went beyond these photos. The look on his face was _too_ honest, _too_ open, _too_ real for him to call it just acting. He was quite sure his usual line ‘it’s called acting’ would be met with raised eyebrows and eventually, maybe an hour later, questions. The hard hitting kind. It made him not want to leave the hotel room that he was sharing with the manager. Had been sharing with the manager or a different member since he’d figured out his feelings. Well, as often as he could anyway.

He was thankful this time he’d been lucky. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to face Jinwoo after their skit, let alone after seeing the pictures of it. Though when he roomed with the manager he was often gone, either to give Myungjun room or because he had actual business things to do, Myungjun wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was he’d never exited Twitter in quite such a rush or panic as he did, fumbling his phone in the process, when there was a knock at the door. He knew it wasn’t the manager for sure. As he’d been told his roommate would be back in two hours and barely a half hour had passed since then.

Looking at the clock Myungjun wondered who it could be. He hadn’t ordered room service nor had anyone said they were coming by. He didn’t get up to check until the second knock and he’d gotten himself back under control after the scare of the first sudden knock. Myungjun would never admit it out loud, but these were the times he was most grateful he was at least tall enough to see out the peephole on hotel doors. Unannounced visitors could mean an over enthused fan after all.

Myungjun felt his breath catch when he saw who was waiting on the other side, Jinwoo. Looking a bit shy with a dusting of pink on this cheeks, his hair was damp, and his lounge pants were on with a white shirt. Forcefully reminding himself to breathe he bit back the panic at the other’s sudden appearance after his thoughts about him. It wasn’t like fate was playing tricks on him or anything. This was _nothing,_ this was _normal._ Especially since their leader was rooming with the youngest.

Jinwoo was probably just irritated at Sanha for something or other and needed to get away from their loudmouth youngest. Which sent him to the loudmouth oldest, but Myungjun wasn’t going to split hairs, he knew he was better than Sanha, at least when alone, when it came to loudness. Steeling himself for the inevitable, as he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t there now, he’d already made noise. He opened the door with a smile, a believable one he hoped.

“Jinwoo...I wasn’t expecting you.” Myungjun felt his greeting fall flat, but he carried it through anyway. “What brings you?” He cringed at how rehearsed he sounded his knuckles turning white with how tightly he gripped the door. Despite how much he wanted to see the younger, he was really the _last person_ Myungjun wanted to see right now. Not that he’d ever turn the leader away if he wanted to talk or just be around him. After all Myungjun knew from experience how exhausting Sanha’s all night game sessions were sometimes.

“Sanha.” Was the only answer he was given as he swung open the door to let the slightly shorter male through. Jinwoo’s blush either increased as he walked past or Myungjun was imagining things. He knew it didn’t matter, his brain was trying to see things that weren’t there. Just like it had been in the pictures he’d looked at from today. It was always trying to see more than was there. And if he were willing to let it, he knew it might get him down for how optimistic it often tried to be.

“What did he do this time?” Myungjun flashed a half smile remembering what the youngest had done last time. Which was sulk until he got the go ahead to hook up to the TV, then whipped out a whole game system none of them knew where he got. It had turned into a party that night, one that left them all tired the next day. And gotten a reprimand from their manager. At least like this he could be more normal, more himself. Even if in the back of his mind he was panicking that maybe he had accidentally liked something on Twitter and Jinwoo had seen it.

“He’s just being Sanha.” The answer was followed by fidgeting. And Myungjun knew he wasn’t making up the red that covered Jinwoo’s face when he looked at him. “I didn’t really come because of Sanha.” Jinwoo’s voice was low, almost as low as when he was rapping before he cleared his throat, his face gaining even more color. “I-uh...This is hard to say.” A sigh followed with the shorter male rubbing his hands over his face before straightening up.

Myungjun swallowed shifting on the bed he’d sat on across from the only chair in the room. It was the bed he’d chosen as well, which was why his suitcase still sat on it partially packed. He tried to think about what still needed packed instead of the way Jinwoo licked his lips. He was suddenly more nervous than when he’d seen Jinwoo outside the door. It had to be something serious if their _leader_ , the usually able to say what needed to be said leader, was having trouble saying it.

After a little more fidgeting Jinwoo spoke again, his cheeks red, and his hands trying to find something to do. Something that wasn’t attacking each other over nerves from what Myungjun could tell. “Today, at the fanmeet...I know you weren’t acting.” Myungjun knew for all the red gathering on Jinwoo’s face it was all draining from his own at those words. It felt like he’d been called out, but he knew he couldn’t allow himself to show it. Still he stuttered over a response that went nowhere. He couldn’t say it was just acting now, he’d already been called out.

“Myungjun,” Jinwoo’s voice drew his eyes back to him and he realized he must have looked as panicky as he felt. But there was a smile on the leader’s lips. And Myungjun didn’t remember him getting up, but the shorter male was now towering over him as he sat on the bed. He watched the blonde take a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. There were only so many bad ways this could play out and he wasn’t sure he was prepared. “Myungjun.” There was a fond quality in his name this time and Myungjun was forced to look up again by gentle fingers, he didn’t remember looking down.

There was a soft smile on Jinwoo’s face and Myungjun felt his face flush. “I’m sorry.” The words tumbled out and he could no longer remember if they had been the only ones. He’d probably babbled of any number of excuses, apologies, and anything else he thought was needed. It happened sometimes when he just wasn’t sure what to do or say. Though he wasn’t sure why, since he never said anything intelligent in those moments or anything that solved anything. He probably hadn’t this time either.

Jinwoo was still smiling though, shaking his head, a flush was also coloring his cheeks when their eyes met. “It’s okay Myungjun,” It was getting harder to breathe the longer he stared into Jinwoo’s deep, dark eyes and Myungjun had to swallow. The words were sinking in, their low deep tone vibrating them along his skin as he took them in. “I wasn’t acting either.” Myungjun would have gasped, denied, said something stupid, _anything_ really but he wasn’t able to. Instead his lips were occupied, with Jinwoo’s pressed right up against them.

Short circuiting would have been easier to explain away, to deny anything had happened. But instead Myungjun found himself pushing forward, his lips had frozen for all of a second before taking what he’d been dreaming of. He pulled Jinwoo closer, winding a hand in his newly blonde hair and moving his lips against the ones that had pressed into his own. He wasn’t chaste about it. Something he’d been holding onto for longer than he cared to recall snapped. His tongue darting out over dry lips taking in the texture before they opened up before him.

It wasn’t like the movies, time didn’t stand still and it wasn’t magical. Not really. Instead time seemed to speed up, frenzying their movements and pushing them onward. To the point that Jinwoo was now in Myungjun’s lap, with his lips still pressed against the elder who had wrapped him in his arms. Myungjun reveled in the feeling of his fingers in blonde hair while his other hand wandered down to a hip. There were arms around his neck and Jinwoo was running his tongue across the side of Myungjun’s own. No it wasn’t magical, it was _real._

Time started and sputtered out with each new touch, as if pulling them in and out of it’s knowledge on a whim. To such a degree that when Jinwoo finally pulled away, panting with hair much messier than when he arrived, Myungjun wasn’t sure how long had passed. Or if this had really been a good idea to begin with. The idea only catching up to him, that maybe Jinwoo had wanted a chaste kiss, once time stabilized around them. He couldn’t make himself feel sorry for it though as he looked at the blonde in his lap, still red and _still so kissable._

“You weren’t acting.” Myungjun knew his voice was deep, from lack of use and all the kissing but it was happy too. He hoped that he hadn’t ruined things with his thoughtless actions that followed what were probably thought out actions. Or at least Myungjun was fairly certain that Jinwoo wouldn't have acted without thinking it through carefully. He was the leader after all. Still he was too elated to think about what the shorter’s plan _might_ have been. All the times he had wondered if Jinwoo was acting too filtered through his mind. “You weren’t acting.” He repeated.

“I wasn’t acting.” Jinwoo smiled, it was sincere and a bit dazed. “You weren’t acting either.” It was a statement and Myungjun didn’t deny it instead planting a soft kiss against already kiss swollen lips. He smiled against them when Jinwoo pressed forward for more. He pulled back anyway, because no matter how much he wanted to keep kissing, and well more eventually, he knew they couldn’t do only that. They had to talk about it, at least enough to do what they needed to do to keep kissing. Because _they were going to keep kissing,_ and if Myungjun had any say in it they’d keep kissing from now until forever.

Instead of what he wanted to say though Myungjun only smiled. “We weren’t acting.” He kissed Jinwoo’s nose and then buried his face in his neck while the younger’s hands worked through his hair. He felt relieved this wasn’t the final step, from here they could take their time, and he was going to. Step by step, slowly in the same manner Myungjun’s own feelings had built up, they’d build their relationship. He smiled against the smooth skin under his lips, kissing it softly and for now just enjoying what he’d thought he wouldn’t have. He was thankful that his acting wasn’t quite as good as he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone was hoping for a fic for this...If not I'm not sorry. lol
> 
> Also tweets based on my timeline and thoughts. Specific tweet credit to [@JacksGapGalaxy](https://twitter.com/JacksGapGalaxy/status/1069942216997658625?s=19) for the lion tweet as I'm prone to agree ❤


End file.
